1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display with a circuit measuring pad and method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting display with a circuit measuring pad which may prevent a short circuit between the circuit measuring pad and an opposite electrode and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat panel displays, an organic light emitting display (OLED) has a fast response speed of 1 ms or less, low power consumption, and a wide viewing angle due to an emissive display, and thus it has an advantage as a medium displaying a moving picture regardless of its size. Also, the OLED may be fabricated at low temperature and has a simplified manufacturing process since it employs the existing semiconductor manufacturing process technologies, and thus it attracts public attention as the next flat panel display.
The OLED is fabricated by forming a thin film transistor (TFT) array having a plurality of TFTs and capacitors on a substrate using a semiconductor manufacturing process, and depositing an organic layer having an emission layer on an emission region of the substrate on which the TFT array is formed.
In the OLED, a silicon semiconductor and metal electrodes are electrically connected to each other through contact holes, and a pixel electrode which is patterned corresponding to each unit pixel is supplied with an electrical current for driving a light emitting element by the TFT connected thereto through a via hole.
Driving circuit measuring pads are arranged at the periphery of a display region in which the unit pixels of the OLED are formed. The driving circuit measuring pads are formed to check if circuit operation of the OLED is normally performed, during a manufacturing process.
However, the driving circuit measuring pad may cause a short circuit with an opposite electrode formed on the display region of the OLED, leading to failure of the OLED and low reliability of the OLED.